Memory Lane
by TessaCal
Summary: Obi-Wan loses his memory and it's up to Qui-Gon to help him get it back


Just a quick note! This fic is AU to the JA books!  
  
Memory Lane-Part one  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting (or rather propped up against a wall) in a dark, dank alley on one of Courscant's many sub-levels. How had he gotten here? Qui-Gon calmed himself then attempted to piece together what events had led to him being here.  
  
  
He and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had been out in one of Courscant's many business districts, searching for a terrorist group who recently had been causing quite a bit of trouble. The pair had had very little to go on, the Jedi Council hadn't been too forthcoming with details. All the council had said was that they had heard reports of this terrorist group being based on the lower levels Courscant and that the terrorist group were known to be able to do some surprising things.  
  
  
Well, they had certainly done the unexpected when two terrorists had jumped on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. In retrospect, Qui-Gon realised he hadn't sensed anyone before he and his apprentice were seized from behind and dragged into the dark alley.  
  
  
"We don't take kindly to being spied on," one raspy voice had growled from the darkness.  
  
  
There was a warning ripple in the Force and then the sound of a blaster. Qui-Gon went to draw his lightsaber but before he could, he was Force-shoved out of the way. Only Obi-Wan could have managed that.  
  
  
The impact had left him dizzy and winded. There was another sound, one that sounded ominously like a blaster, then a thud. The terrorists had then turned to Qui-Gon.  
  
  
"What about this one?" the raspy voice called to his companion.  
  
  
"Nahh let him be. He's too wounded to remember a thing "  
  
  
Blast. Nothing. The next thing Qui-Gon was aware of was the alley.  
  
  
But what had happened to Obi-Wan? /Be all right Padawan, just be all right.../  
  
  
Slowly moving into a sitting position, Qui-Gon looked around for Obi-Wan. Unable to see his apprentice, Qui-Gon searched for him using their bond.  
  
  
//Obi-Wan?//  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
Worried now, Qui-Gon slowly stood up. Ignoring his pounding head, he ignited his lightsaber and cast an eerie green glow around the alley. He noticed the mounting piles of rotting waste and the scuttling of rats with a wince of disgust.  
  
  
Then he saw him. Qui-Gon rushed to Obi-Wan's side. The teen was unconscious and bleeding from his nose and ears. A neuro bolt, a particularly nasty weapon that affected the victim's brain activity, caused the bleeding. That must have been what Qui-Gon had heard earlier.  
  
  
"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan wake up!"  
  
  
The teen didn't even so much as stir at Qui-Gon's call. That worried the older man considerably. He didn't dare call through their bond again for fear of damaging Obi-Wan's brain. Lifting the boy's head in his arms, Qui-Gon hurried back to the speeder he and Obi-Wan had used and speeded back to the temple.  
  
***  
  
Pacing around the Healer's waiting room, Qui-Gon was so consumed with worry and impatience that he wasn't aware of another presence in the room until he received a sharp whack to his leg.  
  
  
"Impatience I sense in you. Need that your Padawan does not," the ancient green Yoda admonished.  
  
  
Qui-Gon ceased his physical pacing, sat down and faced Yoda. However his mind was elsewhere and no amount of whacks from Yoda's infamous glimmer stick would bring his attention wholly to what happened around him at that precise moment.  
  
  
"Know of his condition do you?" Yoda asked.  
  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, they won't let me see him."  
  
  
"Hmmmm," Yoda replied. He stood in front of Qui-Gon and rested one clawed hand on Qui-Gon's knee. "Worry not Qui-Gon. Fine he will be. Strong is young Kenobi."  
  
  
Qui-Gon was grateful for the comfort offered by Yoda. And the old Master was right. Obi-Wan was strong and everything would be fine. Still, for some reason that thought didn't completely comfort Qui-Gon. He still feared something, something he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
  
"News you will send to the council when the Healer's give it you?" Yoda asked.  
  
  
Qui-Gon nodded distractedly. What was it? Something about neuro blasts and how they affected Force sensitives especially...  
  
  
Knowing he would get no further with the concerned Master, Yoda left for the Jedi Council. Qui-Gon wasn't even aware that Yoda had left until he turned to talk to the aged Master only to discover he was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
"Master Qui-Gon?"  
  
  
Qui-Gon turned to face the young female Healer. "How is Obi-Wan? Can I see him now?"  
  
  
The Healer motioned for Qui-Gon to sit. Inwardly, Qui-Gon prepared himself for the worst. Outwardly he only showed a calm, neutral expression.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Qui-Gon's voice sounded strained despite his calm demeanour.  
  
  
The Healer shook her head. "We won't know until he wakes up. We've repaired all the damage caused to his brain. Luckily it wasn't as bad as we had feared. But we'll only know how successful we were when Obi-Wan comes round."  
  
  
Qui-Gon relaxed slightly. Not as bad as they thought...that was definitely good news! "So can I see him now?"  
  
  
The Healer nodded. "Yes, but do not try any Force communications. Not until we're sure it won't damage what we've repaired."  
  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and followed the Healer into a side room where Obi-Wan lay asleep. The youth had a scar running from his left temple back into his gingery hair. The Healer, after bringing Qui-Gon a chair, left the Master and Padawan pair alone.  
  
  
Qui-Gon rested one large hand gently on his Padawan's head. "Oh Obi-Wan," he sighed. "What trouble did we get into this time?" Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to hear Obi-Wan reply but he knew deep down he wouldn't get one. Sighing loudly, Qui-Gon prepared himself for a long night.  
  
***  
  
It was sometime the next morning when Obi-Wan finally began to stir. Qui-Gon was jolted out of his light doze when he sensed movement from his apprentice. Hope rose in the Jedi Master. This was it! He knew everything would be fine! His earlier doubts forgotten, Qui-Gon turned his attention onto the stirring patient.  
  
  
"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wake up!"  
  
  
Blue/green eyes opened gradually, focusing slowly on the ceiling. Qui-Gon called to Obi-Wan again and the boy turned his head to face the Master. Qui-Gon's smile lit up his tired face and the relief he felt was wonderfully uplifting. He stood up beside the sleep couch.  
  
  
"How do you feel?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "I...I'm not sure. I...where am I?"  
  
  
"You're in the Healer's ward Obi-Wan, again."  
  
  
The frown deepened. "Where's that?"  
  
  
It was Qui-Gon's turn to frown. That was not the response he had expected. He had been expecting a "Master, get me out of here now!" or "Again huh?" But what Obi-Wan had said was unexpected, and worrying.  
  
  
"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember," Qui-Gon said, sitting back down. He had a feeling that sitting down was the best place for him to be at the moment. Something was definitely wrong with Obi-Wan, he could sense that now. The doubts crept back into his mind.  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and then winced at the movement. "I don't remember anything." He rolled his head to face Qui-Gon. "Are you the one who found me and brought me here?"  
  
  
Qui-Gon all but gaped. What was wrong with Obi-Wan? Why was he talking this way? " Obi-Wan, don't you know who I am?"  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. I don't remember anything. Do you...do you know who I am?"  
  
  
Qui-Gon was glad he was sitting down because if he hadn't been, he would've fallen down by now. "Obi-Wan don't you remember anything? Anything at all?"  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "If you know my name then you must know me. Can you remind me?"  
  
  
Qui-Gon forced away his negative feelings. Obi-Wan would remember every thing; it would just take some time, that's all. Feeling calmer now, Qui-Gon nodded to Obi-Wan. "Where would you like me to start Obi-Wan?"  
  
  
"The beginning is usually the best place," Obi-Wan replied, not realising he had just quoted his Master on something he was forever saying.  
  
  
"Well, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is the Jedi Temple. It's a place for people who are Force sensitive to come and learn about their special abilities."  
  
  
"How did I get here?" Obi-Wan asked. "Can I use this 'Force'? Can you tell me about that too?"  
  
  
"Of course I can, I'll tell you everything in order to help you remember. I suppose I'm the only one who can to be honest," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Tell me about the first time I came here. Do you know about that?"  
  
  
"Well, it was about fourteen years ago..."  
  



End file.
